Christmas Party
by Burned Toast
Summary: The remaining students of Hogwarts attend a Christmas party, this of course includes the Trio and some unwanted couples. Ships: HarryHermione, DracoGinny, RonLuna


**A/N**: This was originally going to be a one shot, but I had writer's block in the middle of the story, so now it has chapters!

**Summery**: The remaining students of Hogwarts attend a Christmas party, this of course includes the Trio and some unwanted couples. Set inHarry, Ron & Hermione's 7th year of Hogwarts. Hermione is Head Girl and Draco is Head Boy.

**Ships**: Harry/Hermione, Draco/Ginny, Ron/Luna.

**Spoilers**: All the way up past the sixth book.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all related things belongs to J.K Rowling... Do you really think I'd be wrighting fan fiction about Harry and Hermione snogging if I did own it...? No, they'd be off behind the tapestry right now...

* * *

The Hogwarts Christmas party, what a wonderful thing, if only it didn't mean another year of the Trio's lives was ending. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all arived in casual clothes, seeing as there were only a few students there. After what had happened to Dumbledore, not many parents wanted there children to return to Hogwarts, so the number of students was cut in half. They were told not to dress up anyway, what was the point? It was only a large room made to look like ice again.

"Oh this is bloody brilliant." Ron muttered, spotting Ginny talking to Draco. Ever since the third or fourth week of term, the two had been almost connected at the hip, unless Draco was trying to be cool. Ron had found it horribly intolerable, much more than when Harry and Ginny had been snogging. At first, this little betrayal had set Harry off, but after long hours of studying with Hermione, he found himself not really caring what Draco and Ginny were up to. "Let it go, Ron." Orrdered Hermione, who was standing there in tan pants and a red hoodie. "Shove off." Ron said before he ventured over to Draco and Ginny's little corner. Harry and Hermione watched as Ron was almost hit by Ginny and then told to go snog Luna. This was a joke among them, but Ron found it very irritating. Perhaps because he really did wish he could go snog Luna, but they didn't know that. Eyeing the mistletoe, Ron gave it a death threat and if it were to somehow get Ginny and Draco to kiss in front of him, he would rip it to shreds. Harry watched his friend talk to the plant with one eyebrow raised.

"Perhaps we should move him somewhere where he can't see them." Harry suggested, gesturing to the couple in the corner and the red haired plant talker. Hermione showed her agreement with a nod, and they walked over to Ron.

"Come on, Ron." Harry said, grabbing one of Ron's arms that was currently pointing at the Mistletoe. "It's dead." Hermione heard him mutter. With much force, Harry and Hermione managed to drag Ron to the refreshment table, far away from Draco and Ginny.

"You've got to get over it, Ron. There together now." Hermione said sternly, gesturing to the corner in which the couple was.

"Shove off." Ron said again coldly, staring her directly in the eye. Hermione was quickly searching her mind for something to retort with, but Harry's sudden whisper in her ear washed away all thought.

"Lets just let him cool off for now." Was what Harry had whispered, and with that, he grasped Hermione's hand and led her off to another part of the room. The red haired Gryffindor was left with his thoughts and random disgusted looks in his sister's direction.

Harry was continuing to drag Hermione to the other side of the room when music filled the chamber. While Hermione was looking around for the source of the music, Harry was building up the corage to ask her to dance, something he couldn't do in there fourth year. Hermione turned back to the raven haired boy to find him holding out a hand, a big smile was plastered on his face.

"Care to dance?" He asked, and a soft smile cracked Hermione's lips.

"Of course." She answered, taking hold of his hand, and along with almost everyone else in the room, they danced.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it so far. It's a bit short, I know, but since it was going to be a one shot it really couldn't be that long. Please R&R. 


End file.
